


Ты не верь

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на ФБ-2017 для команды Детской классики по заявке: «Помните, в первом фильме есть песенка про сатану? Можно клипчик на неё?!»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ты не верь

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники (аудио): Лев Барашков «Песня про сатану» (к/ф «Неуловимые мстители»)  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
> Продолжительность и вес: 1:13; 7,77 МБ  
> Ссылка для скачивания: https://yadi.sk/i/wRiLphPqAjRskw  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, попытки липсинка


End file.
